Aún en la adversidad
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: "Entonces nota un cambio en su expresión, es tan obvio que quiere patearse mentalmente por cometer aquel desliz."


**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece.

 **Notas de autor:** Soy una pecadora, pero no me arrepiento de nada. Fates me ha dejado una gran sensación y con nuevos OTP que merecen historias.  
Personalmente, no he jugado Birthrigt/Estirpe, porque los personajes de Hoshido no me gustan en su mayoría (tengo excepciones) , mucho menos me agrada la historia. Pero, como estoy en la tercera ruta, estos dos se ganaron mi corazón desde que los vi juntos. Así que todo terminó aquí.

 **Advertencias:** Pareja establecida. Lime

* * *

 _El amor florece en la adversidad._

La ve temblar, estremecerse por completo ante su presencia; pero sus ojos muestran una determinación fiera mientras sus manos temblorosas se deslizan hasta los botones que sostienen su capa.

—¿Señorita Sakura?

Las manos se han detenido.

Entonces nota un cambio en su expresión, es tan obvio que quiere patearse mentalmente por cometer aquel desliz. Los ojos que tanto ama lentamente se nublan, pero antes de que pueda aproximarse, los dedos blancos recorren lo último de las ataduras y la capa cae al piso con un ruido sordo; amortiguando la caída de la ropa que le sigue segundos después.

Traga en seco, sintiendo el nerviosismo recorrerlo ante la obvia invitación. Da un paso, sin embargo no llega a dar un segundo pues aquella visión lo hace sentirse débil.

—¿No has logrado verme como mujer?

Su voz está cargada de aquella timidez que lo enamoró desde que la conoció, sus ojos llenos de temor al sentirse rechazada; en su cuerpo desnudo los temblores regresan.

Quiere contestar, pero su garganta se ve obstruida por sus propios sentimientos. Aquella dulce chica le ha hecho la pregunta con la respuesta más obvia que pudo formular.

«Si» responde internamente porque sabe que si sus labios se abren lo único que saldrá de éstos será una exclamación de sorpresa.

La princesa de Hoshido hace amago de querer cubrirse, mandando una señal de alarma en el muchacho; antes de que pueda hacerlo sus manos toman las más pequeñas sin ver algún otro lugar más que aquellos profundos ojos empañados.

—Lo siento.— Subaki musita una disculpa antes de colocarse a la altura de la muchacha y depositar un beso en la frente, notando como se estremece entre sus brazos.

Los labios masculinos recorren aquellos rasgos de muñeca mientras intenta que el gesto sea comprendido, si al menos pudiera ser capaz de encontrar las palabras perfectas que ella merecía; sino tuviera tanta vergüenza por saberse tan vulnerable.

Esta aterrado, cada fibra de su ser se estremece ante la sola idea de lastimarla; es por eso que sus labios se encargan de decirle lo que su voz calla: el anhelo, las ansias, el temor. La muchacha es testigo de cómo las manos masculinas se aferran a su cintura, buscando un ancla al mundo real en medio de aquella nube de sentimientos no expresados, lo siente en cada lugar donde es besada; como está siendo adorada desde lo más profundo del corazón de su amante.

—Subaki— Sakura murmura antes de elevar la mirada para verlo y él entiende la invitación, sabe que ella ha llegado a comprender las palabras que no dijo; sus ojos se encuentran, silenciosos y brillantes.

Le sonríe.

Cada uno de sus temores desaparece mientras sus labios se unen, sus manos buscan y sus cuerpos se moldean en una perfecta danza donde su amor resurge con más fuerza; con más pasión. Dejando en la piel de su otra mitad los sentimientos de amor que nacieron entre ambos, adornando con besos cada rincón posible.

Y cuando todo el acto a culminado como la más perfecta de las cosas, la chica encuentra cobijo entre los brazos de aquel a quien ama; siendo rodeada con tanta ternura que una lagrima escapa de sus ojos hallando su destino en uno de los dedos masculinos.

No hay palabras de por medio, solo una respiración acompasada y el latir de un corazón; pero ella lo sabe, no sólo su cuerpo ha sido amado sino también su alma de la misma manera en que atesora a Subaki ella ha sido adorada.

—Sakura.

Y ella sonríe, porque solo con esa palabra todo su mundo cambió, de la misma manera en que él llegó a su vida: luciendo radiante como el sol.

—Te amo.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
